


Certainty

by hinatot



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Existentialism, Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, kinda at first but not forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatot/pseuds/hinatot
Summary: Viktor believed soulmates were something made and achieved, and he knew from the moment he heard "be my coach" who he needed to prove he was worthy to.





	

Yuuri had never believed in soulmates. It just didn’t make sense- there wasn’t anything logical behind the idea, nothing solid to back it up, and as long as he was being honest with himself,  as a bit of a pessimist, even if in some world it did make sense he still doubts it would work out like everyone thinks. Like everyone dreams.

Nobody could be perfect for him, or complete him; he wasn’t broken- well, not in that way at least- so there couldn’t be anyone that made him part of a larger whole or however else people described it.

Nobody could be perfect for him, and he believed he certainly couldn’t be perfect for anyone.

These were his strong beliefs, long held on a mostly subconscious level, until Viktor asserted himself into Yuuri’s life.

Viktor was… very much larger than life. And entirely not what Yuuri was expecting, though not always in a bad way. And while the feeling wasn’t immediate- at the beginning, Yuuri was sure he only felt his original old idol worship and slight resentment for the last brief encounter- as he spent more time around the strangely eccentric Russian man, he felt something change.

Even when Viktor wasn’t commenting or giving advice or chastising him, Yuuri could tell he skated better. Something about skating for this man, this world champion who left behind everything for the sake of one unknown Japanese skater… no, Yuuri couldn’t let himself finish that thought.

It strayed into dangerously unprofessional territory. And Yuuri didn’t know how he would be able to stay around Viktor if he let himself be any less professional.

Viktor and his skinship tendencies made that clear.

Yuuri didn’t believe in soulmates, he kept telling himself, but if he did, he let himself (entirely subconsciously, by the way, not at all on purpose through sleepless nights) think that Viktor would be hi…

…

...Viktor would be a good soulmate.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Viktor had always believed in soulmates. He just believed in them a bit differently than many people. Viktor believed you chose your soulmate, and that you made yourself into someone worthy of being a soulmate.

He knew who he chose the moment the Japanese skater, hanging off him and reeking of alcohol, asked him to be his coach It was a destiny he accepted full heartedly, looking into those gorgeous brown eyes, bodies warm after their dancing.

It was why his joke about taking a photo’s response shook him so much.

The one he knew he would need to be with- the one he had chosen to help him be a better person, skater, and man- left. Just like that.

The media said he was planning on taking a break from skating due to lack of inspiration, but that wasn’t the whole truth.

Watching his soulmate, his better half, simply leave… Viktor tells himself anyone would be shook.

But Viktor never gave up hope, which is why the moment he saw the video, watched the beautiful Japanese man echoing his steps with more love and emotion than he had felt in a long time, rediscovered the meaning of those movements and the story they told, he booked a flight to Japan.

Finally his soulmate, his chosen one, his Yuuri, had called for him.

Viktor only hoped he could be as good a soulmate as the younger man deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> o)-( hello it's 1:15 am on christmas day and i need to post this so i'll write more
> 
> other fics what other fics ahahahaha,,,, yuri on ice mst happen. this is just the start btw i do have a thing planned out. won't be too long probably because,, i want to write so many other yoi fics,, and this is a simple one so. yeah
> 
> also i have no beta and am so. so very tired. so please tell me of any mistakes
> 
> merry christmas all. now i slep


End file.
